Graphene is a single-layer hexagonal structure formed of carbon atoms and may have structural and chemical stability, and general exhibit good electrical and physical characteristics. For example, graphene has a charge mobility of up to about 2×105 cm2/Vs, which is 100 times or more faster than the charge mobility of silicon (Si), and a current density of about 108 A/cm2, which is 100 times or more greater than the current density of copper (Cu). Thus, graphene has drawn attention as a next generation material capable of overcoming the limitations of related art materials.
Because graphene has various advantages, research into employing graphene in various electronic devices (for example, transistors) has been underway. However, since graphene is vulnerable to plasma processes or sputtering processes, graphene may easily be damaged in an actual manufacturing process of a device, and consequently, characteristics of graphene may be deteriorated. Also, graphene is generally attached to a patterned structure by a transfer process after being grown on a catalytic metal. Accordingly, when a step portion exists on a surface of the patterned structure, contact with graphene may present a problem. The problem may be even greater as a size of the device to be manufactured is smaller. Thus, as for manufacturing of a semiconductor device (an electronic device) employing graphene, in order to fully utilize the good characteristics of graphene, and example design and a method of preventing damage to graphene may improve the contact characteristics of graphene.